Las historia jamás contadas
by Cleiona
Summary: 1. Payon. La historia detrás del pueblo. El pueblo que se esconde en el bosque tiene mucho más para contar de lo que jamás imaginaste. Existió un tiempo en que la deidad y los humanos caminaron juntos. Un tiempo donde aquellas casas en lo profundo de la montaña estuvieron habitadas. [Introducción]


Payon

Era una noche estrellada. Venían desde muy lejos y estaban cansados. Los viajeros pararon en una taberna para pedir alojo. Cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse una especie de carnaval que se celebraba en aquel pueblo perdido en mitad del bosque y las monta as. El lugar estaba repleto, tuvieron suerte de encontrar una habitación disponible en el hostal y una mesa vacía a la hora de cenar.

En un inicio, todo fue celebración. Risas, cantos, gritos, más risas, comida y bebida a montones. A pesar de lo entrada de la noche las madres no recogían a sus hijos para ir a la cama; los pequeños correteaban por el lugar mientras los adultos festejaban lo que fuera que estuviesen festejando. Ellos solo se limitaron a mirar a su alrededor por encima del borde de sus jarras de cerveza, a través del vapor exquisito que manaba de la comida servida.

De pronto, un anciano se levantó. Cómo si hubiese caído un conjuro sobre la multitud, todas las cabezas se voltearon a verlo; los niños se arremolinaron a su alrededor para luego sentarse en el suelo de madera, las jarras de bebida descansaron en las manos de sus dueños y la comida se dejó enfriar en los platos. Nadie hablaba. Todos miraban.

Con una voz monocorde y a la vez llena de un inexplicable sentimiento, el hombre comenzó a hablar. No se atrevieron a levantarse para irse a su habitación, algo estaba sucediendo y si hacían cualquier movimiento romperían aquel encantamiento que parecía haber caído sobre toda la gente que se encontraba en el lugar. No les quedo más remedio que quedarse a escuchar.

"Oh Payon, pueblo agraciado, oculto por aquel bosque frondoso que invita a los viajeros a recorrer la senda oculta hasta llegar a ti. Parada obligada de todo aquel que dice iniciarse en la escritura de su propia historia.

Gente honrada, gente valerosa, gente de fuerza y astucia, es el tipo gente que vive en tus tierras y te hace crecer con ese brillo de paz que tanto te caracteriza.

No existe niño o niña en las grandes ciudades que no haya escuchado sobre ti, oh Payon, y tus hermosos parajes. Bosque misterioso repleto de criaturas salvajes, cavernas terroríficas con horribles monstruos al acecho, hacen volar la imaginación de los bardos en canciones de aventureros y maravillas en los cuentos para ir a dormir.

Quien diría que por tus tierras se derramó tanta sangre. Quien diría que dentro de aquellas paredes de piedra se oculta tanto dolor, tanta miseria humana y divina. Quien diría que en tus caminos se gesto la historia de una deidad y su pueblo que fueron condenados por la maldad de otros.

Avaricia. Miedo. Fueron los que lideraron las tropas enemigas.

Compasión. Valentía. Fueron los que llenaron los corazones de aquellos que otrora fueron rechazados y ahora eran llamados a ayudar.

¿Que aventurero no se ha preguntado por la historia que guardan las derruidas casas que se albergan en lo profundo de la montañas y por aquellos pequeños demonios con apariencia de zorro que se afanan tanto por custodiarlas? ¿O aquellos soldados que siguen en pie a pesar de haber cumplido su labor?

Hoy les contaré la historia que nos hizo nacer. Hoy les contaré la historia de una diosa que se vio obligada a extinguir a su pueblo para salvarlos. Hoy les contaré la verdadera historia de Payon..."

* * *

 ** _Hola a todo aquel que se haya animado a entrar._**

 _Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer este chapuceo de historia. Mi idea es hacer un conjunto de historias que hablen sobre las historias que hay detrás de ciertos dungeon o fields de Ragnarok, partiendo (obviamente) por Payon. Esto es solo un capítulo introductorio para ver si vale la pena ir publicando la historia o mejor la escribo para mi solita. No sé como vaya a salir, si haré muchos caps o sólo haré uno extenso, lo iré viendo al momento de escribir como tal._

 _Espero te haya gustado la premisa (si así fue no dudes en comentarlo!)_

 _Nos estaremos leyendo (quizas)_


End file.
